1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm supports and more specifically it relates to an adjustable firearm support system for adjustably and accurately supporting a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearm supports have been in use for years for aligning scopes and sights for firearms. Conventional firearm supports are typically comprised of a gun rest that is stationary and non-adjustable. The user positions the front portion of the firearm (e.g. rifle, pistol, etc.) upon the stationary firearm support and then must manually adjust the position of the firearm by moving the firearm itself.
The main problem with conventional firearm supports is that they do not allow for accurate and adjustable support of a firearm. Another problem with conventional firearm supports is that they may not be portable because of their relative large size and weight.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for adjustably and accurately supporting a firearm. Conventional firearm supports may not be adjustable nor capable of allowing fine adjustment of the position of the firearm.
In these respects, the adjustable firearm support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably and accurately supporting a firearm.